Closer You And I
by A Wilting Rose In the Mist
Summary: ‘the battle is finally over’ said Kagome who was holding the very weak InuYasha…they had defeated Naraku, but at a cost…InuYasha was badly injured when he was protecting Kagome…then 4 yrs later ONESHOT! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE SONG 'CLOSER YOU AND I'


-1**Okay…so this is basically my second InuYasha fic…please do me a favor and review, it would so make my day…hehehe…well okay here goes…**

Summary: 'the battle is finally over' said Kagome who was holding the very weak InuYasha…they had defeated Naraku, but at a cost…InuYasha was badly injured when he was protecting Kagome…

A loud scream was heard through out the forest of InuYasha, then a sudden beam of light came out of nowhere…and that was it…their journey had ended. 4 people, a monk, a demon slayer, a miko and of course, a half demon, "it's finally over…we finally defeated Naraku" said the monk who was staring at his used to be cursed hand, he was Miroku, the perverted monk. A girl with brown hair was holding a boy in her arms…her little brother…Kohaku, she was the demon slayer, her name was Sango and she was mourning due to the loss of her only family.

"I cant believe it…we defeated Naraku, b-but I wish…I wish…Kohaku! don't leave me!" Sango yelled.

"we might of defeated Naraku…but it came with a price…" said the miko named Kagome, she looked down at the half demon named InuYasha, "InuYasha…please…don't leave me" she whispered to him, InuYasha stared at Kagome, and he finally noticed something in her eyes and himself…he could of sworn he was dreaming…

_Hey, there's a look in your eyes  
Must be love at first sight  
You were just part of a dream  
Nothing more so it seemed  
_

He saw her sad smile which made him remember her happy ones, he closed his eyes opened them after a few seconds, he knew…it wasn't a dream…

_But my love couldn't wait much longer  
Just can't forget the picture of your smile  
'Coz every time I close my eyes  
You come alive   
_

InuYasha lifted his hand and wiped the tears that were falling from the girl's face in front of him, "shhhhh…Kagome it'll be alright…you and I both know what's happening...but give it time, just a little more time Kagome…"

_The closer I get to touching you  
The closer I get to loving you  
Give it a time  
Just a little more time  
We'll be together  
_

"InuYasha…please don't leave me…I don't know what I'll do without you" Kagome said as she sobbed.

"don't cry Kagome, you know how much I hate it when you cry…I don't want you crying for me…smile, smile that special smile…for me, I love the twinkle in your eyes…" he said sincerely.

_Give a little smile  
That special smile  
The twinkle in your eye  
In a little while  
Give it a time  
Just a little more time  
So we can get closer  
You and I  
_

Kagome tried her best to smile, but she just couldn't, she knew what was happening and she didn't want to accept it…she didn't want him to go…she wanted him to stay…with her…forever… "Kagome…I want to tell you something I was to scared to tell you before…Kagome…I love you…and I always will…give it time Kagome" InuYasha looked around him, everything was becoming blurry…and there was a calming bright light that surrounded the group…

_Then could I love you more  
So much stronger than before  
Why does it seem like a dream  
So much more so it seems  
_

"Kagome…I finally found my inspiration…and I'm not afraid to go…I know we'll see each other again in the far or near future…you know…the first time you smiled at me…you took my breath away…and believe I'm not trying to be corny" he said trying to lighten up the mood…Kagome smiled, but it was still sad…she held him close and he listened to Kagome's heart beat…

_I guess I found my inspiration  
With just one smile, you take my breath away  
So hold me close  
And say you'll stay with me now   
_

"wait for me Kagome…don't ever forget me…when we…" InuYasha took in a big breath, "when we…see each other again, tell me you'll stay with…me…I- I love y-you…Kagome…" InuYasha took his last breath, his chest stopped rising, and he became colder…and he was limp…

"InuYasha? InuYasha! InuYasha?! NO DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE! I NEED YOU! I-I LOVE YOU!" Kagome yelled out, but it was already too late, I mean InuYasha heard her, but he couldn't reply…he had to go…

'Kagome!' he yelled…'no! let me say goodbye properly!' InuYasha tired to break free of whatever was holding him, but it was no use…all he could do was watch his love cry her heart out to his lifeless body, 'Kagome…I love you…goodbye, until we see each other again…'

_The closer I get to touching you  
The closer I get to loving you  
Give it a time  
Just a little more time  
We'll be together  
_

They had prepared a proper burial for InuYasha and once it was done Kagome had decided to go home…for good, this place just reminded her too much of her lost love…

**4 years later:**

Kagome graduated college not too long ago and is now the president to her own company…she was happy, but something was still missing, she still hasn't gotten married or dated for that matter, she was always depressed, so she ended her depression by working over time, at least it got her mind off of…him… she was 22 years old and still single, she is very famous since she has her own company at the age of 21, and it's a very big company too. It was already eleven pm and Kagome was still behind her desk signing papers and reading offers. She was down to the last paperwork when the door opened, she looked up and saw that it was the genitor, "hey Toma, I was just getting ready to leave, can you just throw away my trash?" he nodded, grabbed her trash and headed out. Kagome was finally finished and headed for the elevator, she went down to the parking lot and went over to her black 2008 BMW, she started her car and drove home.

It was a lovely Saturday afternoon and Kagome had takin a day off to relax, she didn't know why she did this, but it felt like she just needed to relax…go to the park, do something other work. Kagome had brought a book so she could read under a shady Sakura Tree, Kagome sat down and found the page she had left off, the book was just getting a lot more interesting when something caught her eye. There. There was a little kid with orange/red hair and a kawaii fuzzy tail playing on the swings…there was an elderly woman sitting on a bench watching over the little kid, "grandma Keade! Look what I can do!" the kid yelled, as he swung up higher and higher on the swing. Kagome was shocked, she was about to go up to them when she saw two other people walking up to them one was a female who had brown hair tied in a high ponytail and the other was a male who had raven black hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"hey Keade, hey Shippo…how are you today?" asked the guy.

'_this is very weird'_ thought Kagome, _'they look like the, Shippo, Keade, Sango and Miroku from the feudal are except they are wearing modern day clothes'_ thought Kagome. She listened to the conversation trying to figure out if they are the same people she knows from 4 years ago.

"were fine Miroku, how are you and Sango now? She still upset?" asked Keade.

"no, she's not we made up…she can never stay that mad at me" said Miroku, then he looked at Sango and he laughed nervously. That was when Kagome saw the person she thought she would never see again…InuYasha…

"ha! Trust me Sango can stay mad at you longer than you think…that's my cousin for ya she's the true definition of 'unexpected' said they guy with silver hair and kawaii dog ears…demons weren't feared in this time period anymore, there were a lot of demons now…demons and humans getting along. Kagome smiled, now she knew it was them…only thing she doesn't know is…if they still remember here, it's been 4 years plus the 500 years between the well and this era. Kagome shut her book smiling contently…she was walking past them and looked at them as she walked, they stared too…everything was going in slow motion, Kagome continued to smile **(not those smiles showing the teeth but just smiling with the lips)** she turned her head so that she was facing forward and started to walk towards her car, but someone grabbed her arm…her heart stopped and she turned around, "you don't think I'm going to let you walk right past me do you…Kagome?" InuYasha smirked. Kagome smiled showing her pearly whites.

"I thought you wouldn't remember me" she said innocently.

"that would never happen Kagome, no matter what life it is…I will always remember you…I love you Kagome" then they shared a passionate kiss…under the gaze of there friends at that…they stopped to look at each other, their smiles as bright as the suns rays…their smiles as big as the world…their happiness…as bid as the universe….

_Give a little smile  
That special smile  
The twinkle in your eye  
In a little while  
Give it a time  
Just a little more time  
So we can get closer  
You and I _

**Okay yea…so that's it, please review…I'm begging, not getting reviews makes me think my stories are bad, even though I can see how many hits my stories have gotten…well okay thanks foe reading! R&R…**


End file.
